A truth that will change everything
by eva.chrisovitsanousweety
Summary: After Elsie is ordered to bed rest, a discovery from Anna will lead to the discovery of a truth that will change things.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Weird Behavior

The last few weeks Elsie was behaving weird. She was working much more that was necessary. She wasn't eating properly which was the cause of the loss of weight. She wasn't sleeping properly and she was pale. Everyone had noticed this weird behavior of the housekeeper of Downton Abbey.

Charles was worried because he hasn't seen her like that before and he didn't know what to do. Every time he tried to speak to her, she would find an excuse and leave.

One day she was making her rounds to see if everything was done properly and right from the maids. She trusted Anna to lead the maids if they would do something wrong, but she wanted to check the work herself to make sure that the maids was doing their work correctly. Sybil and Mary were at the corridor heading to Mary's bedroom when they heard a noise coming from a room. The noise had came from the Blue Room and the two young women went to check. They opened the door slowly and were surprised to found the housekeeper lying unconscious on the floor next to the bed.

"Oh my God. Mrs Hughes? Mrs Hughes?", Sybil said as she tried to make Elsie to wake up. When Elsie didn't open her eyes, Sybil turned to face her older sister who was standing like a statue. "Mary, go phone doctor Clarkson and get Carson here. Mary. Go.", she said and turned her attention to the unconscious housekeeper.

Doctor Clarkson was at the house within twenty minutes and examined Elsie. He had a worried look on his face which made Charles and Sybil worry more about Elsie. After he finish the examination he turned his attention to the others. "Mrs Hughes needs a complete bed rest for at least a week. I noticed that she has lost enough weight.", he said as he looked Charles and Anna. "The last few weeks she was behaving very weird. She wasn't eating and sleeping properly. She was working much more that was necessary.", said Anna with a worried look as she tried to hide her tears of concern for the housekeeper who was like a second mother to her.

"I tried to speak to her again and again, but every time she would find an excuse to leave. I tried to make her see what she was doing to herself, but she wouldn't listen to me.", said Charles as he looked Elsie with concern. Doctor Clarkson left some medication with Anna and left for the hospital. For the rest of the day Anna stayed with Elsie to make sure that she was alright. The next morning she had to replace the housekeeper and had to find the book with the jobs that needed to be done. While she was searching the drawers of the desk she found some photographs which surprised her a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The photographs

Anna was looking for the book in the drawers of the desk when she found some photographs which surprised her very much. In the first photograph there was a woman and a little girl. In the second photograph there was a man and the woman in their wedding day. In the third photograph was the little girl alone.

"Why Mrs Hughes has a photograph of me?", Anna said as she kept looking the photographs in her hands. She put the photographs back where she found them and continued her job. The questions were in her mind not letting her do her work. Why the housekeeper would have a photograph of her when she was a little girl? Who was the couple with in the photograph? What was so familiar with the two people in the photograph? She will ask the housekeeper about these photographs when she is better. She needed to know the truth.

Charles was so worried that he would lose Elsie forever, but thank God she would be fine again if she followed the orders of the doctor and he would make sure that she would follow them. He finished his work and headed upstairs to check on her. He opened the door slowly and he saw her sleeping. He closed the door, sat on the chair next to her bed and took hold of her left hand. She started to stir and when she opened her eyes, she found Charles smiling to her. "Charles…", said but was interrupted by a soft kiss to her lips. "You gave us a fright, woman. I thought I would lose you.", he kissed her again but this time more passionate. "Elsie, why you did this to yourself? Please, my love, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong.", he was looking her with love and concern in his eyes.

Elsie looked away and stayed silent for a few moments until she turned to face him with tears in her eyes. "Charles, do you know what day is in two weeks?", she tried to keep a sob from escaping from her mouth. Suddenly Charles understood why she was behaving so weird and why she was in this state. He sat on the bed next to her and she wrapped herself around him. He let her cry in his arms trying to comfort her. After an hour her sobbing had subside. "Elsie, love, why you didn't talk to me? Do you know how painful is for me too all of this?", he placed a kiss on her head.

"Charles, I can't continue like this. This pain is killing me. There has to be a way to found out where is her grave.", she said as new tears made their appearance. He holds her more tightly as she buries her head in his chest and cries. "Elsie, this is for me as painful as it is for you. I promise you that when you'll be able to start working again we'll tell the whole truth to the family and we'll go to London to try and find our little girl's grave.", he kissed her hair. She looked him with her teary eyes. "Do you promise, love?", she looked him with a pleading face. "Of course, love. I promise you that we'll find where is the grave of our daughter.", he kissed her lips. They stayed there lying on the bed trying to comfort each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A part of the truth

_**A/N: This is my first downton story. Sorry, if I have made mistakes in the chapters but English is not my mother language. Downton Abbey and the characters are not mine, they belong to J. Fellowes. I only love to write stories with my favorite characters of the marvelous Downton Abbey. Please review, because they make me happy and I can read what you think of my story. **_

_**I was going to update this on Tuesday or Wednesday, but as it's ready I thought I will update it today. So enjoy the third chapter of this story. Hope you like it.**_

After a week of a good bed rest Elsie started working again, but this time she was taking things slowly. Charles made sure that after luncheon she would take a rest for at least twenty minutes. One day while she was resting, she remembered the past.

**00**

_She was eighteen years old when she started working at Downton Abbey as a housemaid. Mrs Button introduced her to the second footman, Charles Carson.  
"Charles, this is our new housemaid Elsie Hughes. Elsie, this is our second footman Charles Carson.", the housekeeper said and smiled. They were lost in the eyes of each other. Charles showed her the house and her room. The two of them became close friends. They enjoyed each other companion. _

_A year later, Elsie was promoted to head housemaid and Charles to first footman. It was then when Joe proposed to Elsie, but she turned him down. The reason she said to him was that she didn't want to leave her job now, but this was not the only reason why she turned him down. Elsie Hughes' heart was belonging to someone else. _

_A month later, Charles proposed to her and she accepted. They decided to keep it a secret and so they did. Now when they had a little time for them, they would go to a secret place they had found in the unused side of the abbey. There they could kiss, hold each other and make love. _

_She was twenty three when she got pregnant with their first child, but she lost the baby before they could make any decision. For a year they didn't sleep together, they acted like two colleagues. She was thirty-four when she decided to leave. She went to her sister and after a while she found out that she was pregnant. The day she gave birth to her daughter was the happiest and worst day of her life. She had her daughter, a part from her husband but he wasn't there with her. She went to London with her daughter to work in a house as housekeeper. The girl was four years old when she got seriously ill. Elsie was at her side but she got seriously ill as well. When she made a full recovery, the family told her that the little girl died. _

_Elsie didn't want to work anymore in this house where she had lovely memories from her daughter. The family didn't tell her where was the grave of the little girl. When she saw that Downton Abbey was in search of a housekeeper she had made her decision. A week after she moved to the house and started working as housekeeper. The first time she saw Charles, she almost fainted but controlled herself. At first they were speaking only when it was necessary but soon they found out that they needed each other companion. She was already working for years at the abbey when she told Charles the whole truth about their daughter. At first he was angry and upset with her, but soon he forgave her and they began their marriage from the beginning._

**00**

She stood up from her armchair and went to her desk chair. She started to work so her mind will be occupied with something else. The memories didn't leave, so she put down her pen and closed the book. She opened the last drawer of her desk and took out the three photographs. She was looking at them with teary eyes, when she heard a knock on the door and put the photographs back to the drawer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The other part of truth

_**A/N: This chapter is longer that the others because it explains everything. Downton Abbey and the characters belong to J. Fellowes. I just love writing stories with my favorite characters.**_

_**Fourth chapter. I hope you like it. Please review.**_

She put the photographs back to the drawer. She wiped her tears and called to the person to come in. Charles opened the door and found her sitting to her desk looking some papers. He closed the door and walked to her so that he was behind her. He placed his hand to her shoulders and start rubbing them. "Love, you must rest.", he said as he continued to rub her shoulders. She put down the pen, but she didn't turn. "Charles, you know me. I can't rest when there is work that need to be done.", she put the papers away, turned slowly to her chair so she would be able to face him. He kneeled down and looked her in the eyes. "What's wrong, darling? You were crying, weren't you?", he took hold of her hands. She looked their hands for a moment and when she looked his face again her eyes were with tears. She threw herself in his arms.

After a few silent moments he guided her to her settee and sat down together. "Do you want to tell why you were crying? Please, talk to me, love. You know how much I hate to see you like this.", he kissed her forehead first and then her lips. When she looked him in the eyes the only thing she could find was love, worry and concern. "I was resting when I remembered the past. The day I came here as housemaid and fell in love with you. When you proposed to me a month after Joe had proposed to me. The day we got married was the happiest day of my life. Then we were happy because I was pregnant but I lost our child and the grief never left us. Charles, if I hadn't left maybe our daughter would be alive and here with us.", new tears appeared. "Elsie, my love, we hurt each other. I am so sorry for the way I treated you. Elsie, our daughter is dead twenty four years now. We have only each other. ", he said as she threw herself once more in his arms.

They stayed silent holding each other. After half an hour Charles found out that Elsie was asleep in his arm. Without disturbing her he took her in his arms and carried her to her room, so that she could rest more comfortable. He didn't leave her alone and stayed with her.

After an hour Elsie woke up in the arms of her husband. He had fallen asleep while he was holding her. He looked so peaceful, that she didn't want to wake him but they had work to do. She leaned down and kissed his lips passionate. He smiled and opened his eyes. "Why we are in my room, Charles?", she said as she sit up. "You were asleep in my arms and without waking you I carried you here so you can sleep a little more comfortable and without disturbing you.", he kissed her cheek. "Charles, we must get back down. We both have work to do and I don't want anyone to suspect something." They stayed there a few minutes and after fixing their clothes they went back to the kitchen.

Elsie was outside her sitting room when Anna rushed to her. She looked the young woman a little confused. "Mrs Hughes, can I have a word with you private?", she looked worried. Elsie let Anna inside first and then she closed the door. The two women sat in the settee. Anna didn't know how to ask what she wanted. After a few minutes, she finally spoke.

"Mrs Hughes when you were ill, I had to replace you."

"You did it very good, Anna. I'm very proud of you.", she smiled at the young woman.

"I was looking for a book when I found some photographs in the last drawer of your desk.", she paused so she could take a deep breath and ask the question. "Mrs Hughes, why you have a photograph of me when I was a little girl?", she asked the housekeeper and looked in her eyes.

"What? A photograph with you?", she asked as she stood up and got back to sit with the photographs in her hand.

"This little girl in these two photographs is me. I don't know who is this woman with me and this man with the woman.", she looked Elsie who was crying and was pale. "Mrs Hughes, are you alright?", she asked with concern.

"Anna, this woman is… This woman is me. The man in this photograph is obviously my husband, Mr Carson.", she said as she stared the photographs.

"Mr Carson and you are married? How long?", she was so confused and she wanted to have some fresh air outside but she needed to know the truth.

"We are married almost forty years. This little girl is our daughter. Oh my God. If this little girl is our daughter and you are this little girl, that means that you are… our daughter.", she smiled at the young woman.

"No, no. This must be wrong. I had parents that died when I was nineteen years old. Oh my God. That's why you looked familiar to me. Your scent never left me and when I was next to you I was trying to remember from where I knew this scent.", she looked Elsie and stood up while some memories came to her mind and remembered her mother who was sitting in the settee. This was too much for her, she was so confused and she needed some air. Without saying a word she left the sitting room and went outside. Elsie didn't move, she sat there crying and she was sure that now she had lost her daughter for a second time. She had lost her Anna.

For the rest of the day both women were avoiding each other. Elsie didn't get out of her sitting room until it was very late and she went to her room to sleep a little, but she couldn't sleep. After the truth she had discovered she was so happy, so scared that Anna will never accept her and Charles as her parents. Anna asked to take the half day off and went to her cottage waiting for John to come home and hold her in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The letter

**A/N: Here you have the fifth chapter. ****Ι**** had to write it three times trying to put my ideas together. Maybe the story will have one or two chapters more that I thought. I hope you like it. **

It was a fact: Anna Smith is the daughter of Elsie Hughes-Carson and Charles Carson. Neither Charles nor John knew what was going on with their wives.

Everyone in the house, the staff and the family, knew that the housekeeper and the head housemaid had a relationship of mother and daughter. It was natural that everyone was worried because of the weird behavior of the two women. This behavior affected both marriages. Elsie was pulling away from Charles, they hadn't slept together nearly for two months. Anna was somehow pulling away from John, they were sleeping together but they haven't made love nearly for two months. Both men were worried about the two women, but they couldn't do anything.

Charles was worried because Elsie didn't come down for breakfast and he hasn't seen her since last night. He tried to do some work but his thoughts were filled with his wife and he couldn't focus on anything else but Elsie. He stood up and went in search of Anna. He found her talking to a maid.

"Anna, do you have a minute?", he said as he made his way to his pantry.

"Of course, Mr. Carson. What can I help you with?", she said looking a little worried.

"I am worried about Mrs. Hughes. She didn't come down for breakfast and I haven't seen her since last night. Could you go to her room and check?", he was worried.

"Yes, of course I will go.", she said and made her way upstairs to Elsie's room.

She knocked three times, but no answer. She opened the door and surprised went inside. All the clothes and things that the housekeeper had were disappeared. There was only a letter on the desk addressed to Charles. She took the letter and run downstairs until she was inside the butler's pantry breathless.

"Anna, what happened? Why you were running?", he looked confused and more worried than before.

"All the clothes and things that Mrs. Hughes's had aren't there and I found this letter on her desk for you.", she said and handed him the letter. She didn't say anything else, but closed the door and went to sit in the servants hall to wait. She was worried about her mother. Why she left without an explanation?

Charles looked silent the envelope for a few moments. He couldn't decide if he wanted to open and read this letter now or after luncheon. Anna said that her clothes and things were gone, he thought and opened the envelope. He started reading the letter.

_Dear Charles,_

_Please forgive me for running away without telling you something, but I couldn't stay anymore in this house. Please remember that I love you with all my heart and I will never stop loving you. We had wonderful times together but I can't stay anymore here, not after what I discovered._

_Two months ago I discovered that our daughter is alive. She is alive, Charles. The family I worked for twenty-four years ago lied to me. They gave our daughter for adoption to another family because they thought that I would die. We spent the last twenty-three years believing that our daughter was dead, but she wasn't. We had our daughter with us without even knowing that she was her. Charles, our daughter is… Anna. _

_Anna and I discovered the truth two months ago when she asked me why I had photographs of her when she was a little girl. _

_Everyone has noticed the weird behavior between me and Anna. She hasn't forgiven me and I'm afraid she never will. Darling, I want to be able to hold her in my arms, to kiss her, to hug her, to comfort her, to pass time with her as mother and daughter. I want to be able to call her my daughter… our daughter. This can't be true because Anna will never forgive me._

_Forgive me for not telling you before the truth. I know that you have the right to know the truth because you are her father, but I just couldn't tell you anything. Please forgive me and don't forget how much I love you._

_Your forever,_

_Elsie._

He was so confused and so angry. He read the letter three times, so he can understand everything. Anna was their daughter… his daughter. The girl that he loved so much and was proud was his daughter. He needed to talk to her. He went in search of Anna and found her in the servants hall speaking with John. When she met his eyes she could see that in the letter her mother told him everything. She stood up and went to him.

"Can we go to your pantry, Mr. Carson?", she said and followed him.

"Anna, why you didn't tell me the truth? You are my daughter.", he looked her with worry, love and anger.

"I couldn't. I haven't told the truth to John yet. What happen with Mrs. Hughes?", the concern was evidence in her voice. He didn't say anything but handed her the letter. Her eyes filled with tears as she read the letter for two or three times. She looked silent the letter for a few moments and then she looked Charles. "This is my fault. We have to find her.", she paused for a moment. "Papa, we have to find mama. I was going to speak with her today, to tell her that I'm so sorry about my behavior these two months. I wanted to tell her that I forgive her and I want to have my family together. We have to find her, Papa.", the tears were falling from her eyes.

Charles stood up, walked to the chair his daughter was sitting and embraced her. She cried in his arms like a little girl. They needed to find Elsie, but where could she be by now? Where she would go?

_**Your reviews are very very welcome. Please, please review. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Being worried

_**A/N: In the beginning of the chapter there will be a little flash back when Elsie left Downton, but then the story will continue after all the family and staff know the truth and start searching Elsie. Sorry for my English and if you notice some mistakes, but it's a little difficult for me. **_

_**I hope you like it. Here you go. **_

_After she made her last rounds she went to her room very tired. She needed to sleep but she couldn't. She was so happy that she had found her daughter but from her behavior seemed that she could never forgive her parents. After an hour of crying and thinking she made a very, very painful decision. She stood up, kneeled down and took her suitcase from under her bed. Then she put inside all her clothes – she didn't had many clothes because she didn't need them – and all her things – photographs of her parents, her sister, her wedding day and her little daughter. After the packing of her clothes and things, she sat on her desk and wrote a letter to Charles._

_Elsie Hughes-Carson had made a decision which would be for Charles as painful as it was for her. She couldn't stay anymore in this house. She had to leave and let things be. _

_She put the letter on the desk, put her coat, hat and gloves on and took her things in her hands. Slowly, without making any noise she went to the kitchen. She left her suitcase by her sitting room door and went to her desk. She took the three photographs and placed them on her desk near her books. Looking for a last time the sitting room, she took her suitcase and handbag and left from the back door._

_This was a very heavy winter. Outside it was so cold that she tightened her coat more around her. She started walking without knowing where she would go. She didn't want to take the train because she knew that Charles would go and ask when he would find her letter._

Everyone now knew the truth. Robert and Cora were at first surprised, but they understood everything and offered to help Charles to search for his wife. They had already asked in the train station if they had seen her but with no result. She had walked and this made Charles and Anna more worried because of the bad weather.

Two days had passed with no result. Where she would go? What if something happened to her? Thoughts and questions were occupying the mind of Charles and Anna. Father and daughter decided to search in Ripon and they asked Robert if he could go with them. He accepted quickly and the next morning they headed for Ripon with the car.

They were asking people for three hours. No one had seen Elsie Hughes-Carson. They were getting desperate and tired. This was too much for Anna who was very worried about her mother and start crying and yelling in front of her father and Robert. Charles put his arms around his daughter to calm her down. Robert decide that it was time to go back home to have a little rest. In the way back Charles was holding his daughter as he rubbed her back.

It was getting dark outside when they arrived at home. In the front door Cora, who had heard the car, was waiting them very nervous. Robert walked to stand in front of her and she threw herself in his arms. After a moment she pulled back and looked Charles and Anna. "Carson and Anna you have to go to the hospital.", she told them as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Why? What happen?", Charles asked confused by the behavior of Cora.

"We had a call from doctor Clarkson almost two hours ago. Mrs. Carson is at the hospital. Mrs. Crawly told me that her condition is serious. Mrs. Crawly, Lady Mary, Lady Edith, Mr. Crawly and Mr. Bates are already at the hospital waiting for you.", she said and let her tears free.

"Papa, we have to go at the hospital.", she said as the tears filled her eyes.

"I will drive you there. Get back in the car and we are off. Darling, please stay here and I will come back with news from Mrs. Carson.", he said and kissed his wife on the cheek.

In less than five minutes they were at the hospital. They walked inside the hospital and Anna run to her husband's arms when she saw him. He tried to look calm and strong for his wife.

"How is Mrs. Carson?", Charles asked when he approached the place where Mary, Edith, Matthew and John were.

"I will inform doctor Clarkson that you are here.", Mary said and went on her way.

After two minutes Mary came back with doctor Clarkson and Isobel. They looked so nervous and sad. "Mr. Carson finally you are here. Mrs. Carson has hypothermia and a very high fever. A man found her unconscious in the street three hours away and brought her here. We are doing everything we can to break the fever. I'm afraid that if the fever won't break in the next thirty-six, it will return to pneumonia which is not very good for her condition."

"What do you mean by that, doctor?", Anna asked as she tried to stay calm.

"Her immune system is weakened from fatigue, lack of sleep and weight loss. In this case pneumonia will lead to her… death", Richard said very sadly.

"Can I see her? I have to talk to her. Please, doctor.", Anna said hopeful.

"Of course you can see her. Only one person can go inside each time. So you can go first Anna and then Mr. Carson."

Anna looked at her father for his approval with pleading eyes. Charles knew how important was for his daughter this, he couldn't say no because he wanted so much to see his wife. So he kissed her on the cheek and nodded in agreement. Anna followed doctor Clarkson inside to her mother's room. She sat on the chair next to the bed and took hold of Elsie's right hand.

"Mother, please try to recover. You can't leave me or papa or your… grandchild who will arrive in six months. Mama the day you left I was going to talk to you. I wanted to tell you that I forgive you, that what happened wasn't my fault or your fault or papa's fault. I wanted you to hold me in your arms, to call you mama and tell you about the baby. I want us to make plans about the baby. Please, mother don't leave us.", she said as her tears were falling. She stood up, but felt very dizzy and fainted on the floor.

After an hour she opened her eyes and saw John who was sitting next to her smiling. She tried to get up but felt dizzy and sank back to bed.

"Easy, love. Why you didn't tell me about the baby? I was so worried about you.", he kissed her on the forehead.

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't because of my mother. I am tired, John. I want mama to recover and be a happy family.", new tears filled her eyes.

"Your mother will recover soon, Anna. She can't leave, especially now that you are pregnant. The only thing you have to do now is to rest and stay in bed so you can recover yourself. Doctor Clarkson said that you have to stay in bed for three days to avoid the danger of a miscarriage.", he said and sat on the bed so he can hold her.

_**Reviews are very welcome. Please, review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A family

**A/N 1: In this chapter there is a time jump. I hope you liked my story so far. Please review.**

This morning Anna woke up in the arms of her darling husband. Her left hand was entwined with John's left hand and their right hands were resting on her baby bump. The baby was pressing against their hands which made his or her mother smile. She got up to have a quickly shower and get dressed. She chose to wear a blue dress that was making her look more beautiful, especially now that she was pregnant.

John watched his wife walking through their cottage very happy. For the last one and a half months she was very happy, but today she was glowing which made John very happy. After he helped her wash the dishes from their breakfast, he put his coat and hat on and helped her with her coat and hat.

"Are you ready, love?", John said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Yes, darling. Let's go.", she kissed him back.

They start walking but not in the path for the big house, in the path for the hospital. As they were getting closer to the hospital she became more and more nervous. As he felt her nervousness, he held her closer and kissed her cheek. As they reached a room, Anna knocked the door and then opened it.

"Good morning, Papa. Good morning, Mama.", she said and kissed her parents.

"Good morning, my darling. We weren't expecting you so early.", said Elsie as Anna sat next to her.

"Well, you know how Anna is. How are you feeling, Mrs. Carson?", John said as he sat next to Charles.

"I'm feeling very well. Thank God that doctor Clarkson gave me permission to go home. I couldn't stay here one more day.", she said as Charles squeezed her hand.

_A week had passed from the day Elsie was brought to hospital. Doctor Clarkson was worried about her condition because she didn't get better at all. After some tests he did, he went outside with a sad face that worried everyone. _

"_What happened, doctor? Is something wrong with my wife?", Charles asked the doctor worried and the same time he felt the hand of Anna and the hand of Mary taking hold of his hands. _

"_I don't have good news, Mr. Carson. Mrs. Carson condition isn't getting better at all. She is in a coma.", the doctor said as he looked everyone in front of him._

"_What do you mean? My mother will get better, right?", Anna asked and took hold of John's hand._

"_Coma is like deep sleep. Fortunately, her condition is temporary and not permanent. There is a problem.", he said as he looked to see the expressions of the people in front of him. "We don't know when she is going to wake up. This could take days, months, even years. It's the only thing that we can't know for sure. If you'll excuse me.", he said and went to his office feeling very sad and tired._

_Charles had to stay strong for his daughter and his wife. Anna fainted in the arms of her husband. The doctor ordered bed rest for a week. Now, she had to replace her mother for as long it could take. It had passed one and a half months. Anna was asleep on the chair that was next to the bed and her feet were on the bed. Suddenly she felt movement and opened her eyes. Surprised she found her mother awake looking her. Anna was so happy that day._

_Elsie had to stay in the hospital to do a treatment to gain her strength and to be able to walk again like before. Charles, Anna, John, Beryl, Isobel, Mary and Daisy were at her side helping her. Even Sarah O'Brien helped her. _

_Two days ago doctor Clarkson announced to Elsie, Charles, Anna and John that in two days Elsie can go home and continue her life, but she had to take it easily for the first days. _

"Mama, I'm so excited that you can go home. We have a lot of things to do and plan for this little one.", she said as she put her hand on her baby bump.

Suddenly the baby start kicking, so she took her mother's hand and placed it on her baby bump to feel it. Elsie smiled as she remembered how was that feeling when she was pregnant with her daughter and now in three months she will be holding her grandchild. Elsie and Charles decided to be at their grandchild's life as long as they can, so they could do the things they couldn't do with their daughter.

Doctor Clarkson examined Elsie for last time and gave his permission to leave, telling her that he will wait her in two weeks to examine her. She felt so good to be able to leave this hospital at last and get back to her life. They started walking, but after the cottage of the Bates they stopped in front of a cottage which seemed very strange to Elsie.

"Why we stopped here, Charles? We have to go to the big house to settle our things.", she said as she looked him confused.

"Elsie, love, this is our cottage from now on. Lord and Lady Grantham gave it to us, so we can spend here our days off and have our own place when we retire.", he said and kissed her.

He took her in his arms and passed the front door. Once they were inside, he placed her back on the floor and took hold of her hand.

"When did you do all these?", she asked surprised and happy.

"We did it while you were in hospital, mama. We all helped so that the cottage would be ready by the time you could return home.", she said and went to the kitchen to make tea for them.

"We did it with all our love, Mrs. Carson. We were all very happy to help Mr. Carson decorate the cottage and make it comfortable.", he joined his wife at the kitchen.

"Do you like it, love? We worked every day to fix some things and to bring more of the things from the big house.", he looked her with amusement.

"I love it, darling. This will be our home. How many bedrooms has our cottage, love?", he kissed him on the lips.

"It has two bedrooms, love. One for us and one for our grandchild, because I'm sure that we will have our grandson or granddaughter here often. I will built a swing so that he or she can use it.", he kissed her on the lips.

"I see that you have made some plans for our future. I'm very glad, my darling.", she threw herself in his arms.

"The tea is ready. We can sit in the sitting room and have it.", Anna said as she was ready to take the tray but John didn't let her. "You go inside with your parents and I'll bring the tea.", he kissed her and followed her inside the sitting room.

**A/N 2: This story has one more chapter at least. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: New life

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay but real life can be rough and is getting my energy. Sometimes when I'm tired the inspiration hits me but sometimes it doesn't. The ideas were in a chaos in my mind and I had to put them in an order to be able to write this chapter and the chapters that will follow next. I'm sorry for my English, if you see some mistakes please forgive me. **__**A little M in this chapter! I hope you enjoy my story because it has one more chapter which probably would be the last chapter**_**.**

Since the full recovery of Elsie everything was going very well. The two couples were very happy with their lives. They had at least one weekend a month for themselves. Each time they could they spent it together as one happy family. Charles and Elsie had helped their daughter and her husband with the decoration of the other bedroom where the baby would sleep.

Elsie opened her eyes and saw that it was 6 o'clock in the morning. For a reason she didn't know she couldn't sleep. She got out of the bed without waking her husband and went to the bathroom. She got dressed but didn't pin up her hair as usual. She left it down and only pinned it up from the left and the right. She found out that with this hairstyle she looked a little younger and smiled to herself.

An hour later Charles opened his eyes ready to kiss his wife but found her side empty. He checked the bathroom in case she was having a bath but when he heard a noise he knew that she was cleaning downstairs. He got dressed and went downstairs to see if she wanted help. He saw her washing the dishes in the kitchen and she looked so wonderful. He walked silently to stand behind her. He put his hands around her waist and kissed her cheek.

She knew that he was behind her before he put his hands around her waist to hold her. She smiled when he kissed her on the cheek but didn't return to face him and just continued washing the dishes. His left hand traveled from her waist to her bottom, then to her thigh while his right hand went to her breast.

"Charles, what are you doing?", she asked in a way to show him that she was upset but she enjoyed it.

"I'm doing what a husband would do to his wife. Don't do like you upset with this because I know that you enjoy this.", he kissed behind her left ear as his hand was touching her whole body.

She had stopped washing the dishes and relaxed under the caresses of her husband. He kissed her neck from behind and slowly he turned her to face him. She didn't do anything but smiled and groaned. He kissed her passionately as his hands were touching her. His left hand lifted her skirt and start touching her. With a move of his hand her knickers were on the floor as she fastened to take off his trousers and underwear. He helped her sit on the counter. He kissed her passionately as he entered her slowly.

They moved together in a perfect rhythm. He put kisses on her lips and her neck. His hands were touching her breasts, her hips, her waist. Her hands were gripping his back and touching his hair. They found their release together after a while. She threw herself in his arms. He felt her crying and tried to calm her.

"What's the matter, love? You didn't like it?", he was worried about her.

"It's not that and you know it, you silly man. It's just that now we have a home of our own and we can do whatever we want. Can you forgive me, Charles?", she looked him with her teary eyes.

"What for? I have nothing to forgive you for, my darling lass.", he kissed her to show her how much he loved her.

"I shouldn't have left then. I should have come back when I found out that I was pregnant with our Anna. We waste so much time, Charles.", she buried her head in his chest.

"We can't change the past, Elsie. We start again our marriage when you came back at Downton. We had our daughter with us without knowing it, but we know now and soon she will give us a grandchild. Please, don't blame yourself. We are together now with our daughter, our son-in-law and soon our grandchild.", he kissed her passionately.

After getting dresses properly Elsie made them breakfast and tea. When they finished she got up to wash the dishes and he went to the sitting room to read a book. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and went to open it. John walked in very nervous.

"John, what's the matter? Are you alright?", she asked worried.

"I'm fine. Well, not very well. Anna… is in labor.", he told her and sat on a chair to steady himself.

"What?", the plate she was holding slipped from her hands and landed on the floor breaking into pieces. Charles heard the breaking and hurried to see what happened. "Did you call doctor Clarkson?", she asked him without moving.

"Yes. He is on his way.", he said and looked Charles.

"You stay here with Charles and I'll go to her. Everything will be just fine. You will see.", she put on her coat and headed for her daughter's cottage.

When she heard Anna crying from the pain she remembered the day she gave birth to her. She was so scared and alone. Charles wasn't at her side holding her hand and she was all alone. With Anna it was different, she has her husband and her parents. She would have next to her, her mother to take comfort. Elsie went upstairs to the bedroom and sat on the bed next to her daughter.

"Don't be scared, my girl. Doctor Clarkson will be here in a few minutes and soon you would be holding your child in your arms.", she took hold of her hand to show her how much she love her and to comfort her.

Doctor Clarkson came a few minutes later. He examined her and wasn't very happy. Something was going wrong with the baby but he wasn't one hundred percent sure so he didn't say anything yet. Elsie understood by the behavior of the doctor that something wasn't right with her daughter and grandchild which worried her more.

Anna had a hemorrhage. Doctor Clarkson was trying to control it but the worrying Elsie didn't let him do his job. So he told her to go downstairs and wait until he called her. She cried when she went downstairs because her daughter couldn't see her.

Charles and John felt that something was going on with their wives and went to the cottage. When they entered in the cottage they found Elsie in a corner crying. Charles was at her side in an instant.

"What's the matter, love? Why are you crying?", he asked her with concern.

She threw herself in his arms, buried her face in his chest and continued to cry. "Something is wrong with Anna and the baby. Doctor Clarkson told me to wait here because he had to do his job. I'm scared, Charles. I don't want to lose her.", her tears didn't stop.

John sat on a chair in the kitchen while he watched his mother-in-law crying in the arms of her husband. "I need to get some air. I will be in the garden if you want me.", he said and went outside.

Elsie couldn't stand it anymore and fainted in Charles' arms. He took her and placed on the sofa. He found a blanket on the armchair and put it on her. He sat on a chair next to the sofa and held her hand.

Minutes later John and Charles heard the baby crying. John went inside and was surprised to see his mother-in-law asleep on the sofa.

"What happened?", he asked a little worried.

"She fainted but she hasn't wake up.", Charles was a little worried about his wife.

The nurse came down holding the baby in her arms. She went to stand in front of John and smiled. "You have a beautiful healthy baby daughter, Mr. Bates. Congratulations.", she said as she placed the baby in his arms.

John was immediately in love with his daughter. She was sleeping so peacefully in his arms. "How is my wife?", he asked the nurse worried about Anna.

"She is very weak because the labor was difficult and the loss of blood but she will be fine. Doctor Clarkson will come down when he finishes upstairs.", she said and went back upstairs.

His happiness was so big now. He was more in love with his wife and he fall in love with his daughter. He walked slowly to where Charles was sitting. "Mr. Carson, would you like to hold your granddaughter?", he asked him and placed the baby in his arms.

Now Charles had three women that adored: his wife, his daughter and now his granddaughter. He held her a few minutes and with slow moves he placed the baby next to Elsie. Suddenly the baby started crying again which caused her grandmother to open her eyes. She took a few minutes to understand what had happened. She took her granddaughter in her arms and smiled when she stopped crying.

Minutes later doctor Clarkson came downstairs and was glad to see Charles, Elsie and John smiling at the baby. He left them a few moments more and then cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"I'm sorry to disturb this lovely moment.", he said and smiled.

"It's fine, doctor. How is my wife?", John asked a little worried.

"Don't worry, Mr. Bates. Anna is weak but fine. She has to stay in bed for one week at least to regain her strength. You have to make sure that she is eating and resting well.", he said looking at Elsie.

Elsie who understood that looked him with a smile. "John and I will make sure of that, doctor. Can I go upstairs with the baby?", she asked looking back at her granddaughter.

"Of course, Mrs. Carson. Anna is very anxious to hold her daughter and seeing you will be good to her. I have to go back to the hospital. Once more, congratulations Mr. Bates.", he said and left from the cottage.

Elsie was so happier now. She was healthy, she had to take care of herself better now, she had her husband, her daughter, her son-in-law and now she had her granddaughter. She smiled as she was watching John and Anna happy with their daughter.

Charles was so happy. He had his granddaughter in his arms and he fell in love with her. As he was reading his book happy, he took Elsie's free hand and kissed it. After putting their books and reading glasses on their night tables, they looked at each other and smiled. Charles made sure to show her how much he loved her until the wee hours of the morning.

_**Your reviews are very welcome. Please review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The love of the family

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay but real life can be rough and I was struggling to write this. It is the last chapter of this story. I hope you liked my story. I hope it is the end you hoped for. I'm sorry for my English. **_

_**Downton Abbey and the characters belong to J. Fellowes. I just love writing stories with my favorite characters and giving them a happy end. **_

She had slept in the wee hours of the morning. She had to read five chapters of her book so she could be able to sleep. She woke up from a bad dream and turned to be in Charles' arms but found it empty. She lied back down this time holding his pillow. She was drifting off again when suddenly she felt movement next to her. She turned to see two blue teary eyes looking her.

"What's the matter, Bethy?", she asked the little girl.

"I had a bad dream, Granny. Can I stay with you for a while?", she asked and looked her grandmother with pleading eyes.

"Of course you can stay with me, my sweet. Come here, Bethy.", she said and her arms were immediately filed with the little girl.

She hated when it was time for the season because it meant that she wouldn't see her husband, her daughter and her son, John was married to her daughter and he was like the son they never had, for three whole months. Her only joys were the letters she received from them and that she had her two granddaughters with her. Elisabeth was now five years old and she was like her mother and grandmother. Rose, she had her other grandmother's name, was now three years old.

**-00-**

After Elsie had calmed down Elisabeth, they felt asleep. They had slept two hours when Elsie suddenly felt movement next to her and thought that was Elisabeth. She opened her eyes when she felt someone shaking her from the other side and saw that it was Rose. She hugged her with her free arm and she smiled because she had her two lovely girls in her arms. A few moments ago Elisabeth opened her eyes to found her sister on her grandmother.

"Well, I think that our morning has just started. Today I won't go to the big house so we have all day just the three of us.", she said while she was kissing the two girls. "Now, we have to wash and get dressed. Elisabeth go wash your teeth and face while I help your sister. Then, we'll go to your room to get the two of you dressed and while you are playing at your room I will wash and get dressed. Alright, Bethy?", she asked the girl and smiled.

"Of course, Granny. I'll go first.", she said and run to the bathroom.

The two girls loved to spend time with their grandparents especially with their grandmother with whom they had spent many moments. Charles had spent time with his granddaughters but he was usually busier than Elsie.

**-00-**

It was afternoon now. Elsie was inside preparing something for the three of them to eat and drink. She had put the things on the tray when she suddenly she heard crying. She was immediately outside where the two sisters were playing and found them crying.

"What happened girls?", she asked and run to their side.

"Rose was running and fell which caused to hurt her knee. I tried to stop her, Granny but she didn't listen to me.", Elisabeth said while she was crying.

Elsie took Rose in her arms to see how bad she had hurt herself and went inside to get her first aid box. After cleaning the wound she took her youngest granddaughter in her arms and sang to her. After a while Rose was asleep in her grandmother's arms. Elsie took her to her bedroom and went back outside to spend some time with Elisabeth but the little girl was sad and she hated to see the girls like this. She sat her on her lap, hugged her close to her chest and calmed her. Elisabeth wiped her face with the back of her hand and looked her grandmother.

"Granny?", she looked a little afraid.

"Yes, my sweet girl.", she kissed her on the forehead while she was rubbing southing circles on her back.

"Why mummy and daddy have to go every year for three months? I don't like it when they leave us alone.", she looked up and saw Elsie's face getting sad and continued, "not that I don't like to spend time with you, Granny but I don't like it.", she said and new tears appeared on her face.

"I know, darling. I don't like it either because your grandfather has to go as well. Bethy, I know you don't like it but it's their job and they have to do it. Your parents are very sad as well and they're looking forward to come back to kiss you and hold you and spend time with you and your sister. Soon mummy and daddy won't have to go because me and grandfather won't work anymore at the big house.", she said and smiled at the little girl.

"What? You are going to leave, Granny? I don't want you to leave.", she buried her face in Elsie's chest and started crying again.

"No, my darling. We won't leave Downton, we will only stop working at the big house. We are getting older and we can't work as we used to work before. We will stay here at the cottage and you can come for as long as you want to stay here with us.", she kissed her. After a while she looked her and kissed her again. "Come on, now. We will go inside to do some washing and then when your sister wakes up we will make some dinner to eat and then we will sit in the sitting room to play. Would you like to sleep with me tonight? Rose can sleep in the middle because she is the youngest and the smallest. What do you think, Bethy?"

"I would love that, Granny.", she kissed her grandmother's cheek and stood up. "Come on, Mrs. Carson. We have a lot to do.", she smiled and went inside together.

**-00-**

Elsie was sleeping with her granddaughters when suddenly she heard noise coming from downstairs. She stood slowly to not wake up the girls and put on her dressing gown. She looked in the room for something heavy to grab but she didn't find anything. Then she remembered that in the bathroom there was a piece of wood. She grabbed the wood and slowly she went downstairs. The noise was coming from the kitchen and she was ready to enter when someone came to her side.

"Charles?", she was very surprised. She dropped the wood on the floor and fainted in Charles' arms. He was very surprised with her reaction and wondered why she was holding a wood. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Papa, what happened? Let's put her on the sofa in the sitting room and I'll bring some water.", she said as she helped her father to bring Elsie in the sitting room and place her on the sofa. She went to the kitchen to take some water and looked at her husband.

"I'll go and check on the girls. Go to see if Mama woke up.", he kissed her on the lips and with slow movements he went upstairs to see his daughters.

Anna took some water and went to the sitting room. Elsie was beginning to wake up. When she opened her eyes she saw her husband and daughter looking her worried. She couldn't believe that they were here and she put her hand on Charles' cheek to realize that they were really here.

"Oh Charles.", she said and hugged him while the tears were falling. "You scared me to death.", she looked both of them and took the glass of water to drink a little. "Why you are here?", she asked them worried.

"The family let us come home a few days earlier to spend some time with our family. Sorry we didn't say to you something but we wanted to surprise you and the girls. Are you feeling better now, Mama?", she asked Elsie while she went to hug her. When Elsie nodded she took that as a sign to continue. "Besides we have something to tell you that will make you happy.", she said and she smiled at her father.

"I'm listening.", she looked them both. "Oh, don't do that. Please tell me what's happening.", she was worried now and she tried to hold back her tears.

Anna looked at her father who smiled and nodded. She took a deep breath and looked at her mother. "Mama, in five months you will have another grandchild.", she said and smiled.

"Another grandchild? Oh my God! Anna, you are making me the happiest mother and grandmother in the whole world." She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She hugged her daughter while she took hold of Charles' hand and smiled at him.

They heard something and smiled when they saw the two girls running to their mother and hugging her. It was one of their happiest days. Elsie went upstairs to get dressed and took Charles with her to let John and Anna to say the news to the girls. They heard the happy screaming of their granddaughters and laughed with their heart. Elsie had just got dressed when the bedroom door was opened and their arms were filled with Elisabeth and Rose. They were so happy.

"Granny! Granny! Mama and Papa said that in five months we will have a little brother or sister. Isn't that wonderful?", she said as she threw herself back in Elsie's arms.

"Yes, my darling! It is wonderful!", she kissed Elisabeth's head and looked at Charles who was holding Rose and smiling. "Now, me and grandpapa will help you wash and get dressed. When you are finished we will go downstairs to make a wonderful breakfast and we will sit all together to eat. How that sounds?", she looked at her granddaughters with a smile. When the two girls nodded, they took them to the bathroom to wash them and then to their bedroom to help them get dressed.

**-00-**

The three following months passed without any problem. Anna was in the seventh month of her pregnancy. She had finished her work and was making her rounds to see if everything was alright so if anything wasn't fine she would report it to her mother. She was in the blue room when suddenly she felt strange pains. She started worrying because it wasn't till her time to give birth. Mary was going to her room when she heard her shouting and went to see what happened. She was surprised when she found her on the floor crying.

"Anna, what happened?", she was at her side in an instant. "You can't be in labor. You have two months.", she was worried now.

"I know. I'm so scared.", she continued to cry and getting more worried by the minute.

"I'll go call doctor Clarkson. Can I do anything else?", she looked at her lady's maid with worry.

"I want my mother with me. Please, Lady Mary.", she let out another cry of pain.

"Of course. I'll be back as soon as I can.", she said and left the room in a hurry.

After calling the doctor, she went to inform Elsie about her daughter. The two women were at her side within two minutes. Elsie was trying to calm down her daughter while she tried to hide her worry because she had to be strong for her now. Doctor Clarkson was at the big house within fifteen minutes and was examining Anna while Elsie was by her side to hold her hand. Charles and John had gone to London with Robert two days ago and they would return in a week. Elsie didn't want to call them before she knew what was happening with her daughter. Doctor Clarkson wasn't very content with the situation. They two of them went outside to talk about what was happening.

"I am afraid that I don't have good news, Mrs. Carson.", he said and looked her with a sad face.

"Why? What's happening with my daughter, doctor?", she was very worried now but tried to hold back her tears.

"I examined her and I found out that she's expecting twins. That explains why she has these pains while she is in the seventh month. Anna is in labor and we have to get the babies out soon.", he looked at Elsie to see her reaction.

She tried to steady herself by touching the wall. She had to stay strong for her daughter. "Is something wrong with the babies?", she asked while she was taking deep breaths.

Doctor Clarkson run to catch her before she fell on the floor. "Mrs. Carson are you alright?", he was holding her when Mary rushed to them when she noticed that something was wrong. He eased Elsie in a chair which was there and took her pulse. After a minute he stood up and looked at Mary. "She can't go back inside in this state. She has to lie down or she will faint.", he said as he looked at her.

Elsie started to protest and tried to stand up when she felt dizzy and sat back down. Mary was at her side in an instant, kneeled in front of her and took hold of her hand. "Mrs. Carson you have to lie down to regain your strength. You won't do any good to Anna in this state. I promise you that I will stay by her side like a sister and I will keep inform.", she managed a little smile for the older woman. She helped her to rise, when she saw Edith coming to their direction. "Edith, good. I want you to take Mrs. Carson to have a lie down in my room.", Elsie tried to protest but Mary cut her off. "This is not a time to do things properly. You need to lie down and to be close to your daughter. Edith will take you to my room. I promised you that I will stay by her side and I will inform you.", she said and squeezed the older woman's hand to reassure her. Edith took Elsie to Mary's room to have a lie down and came back to find out what was happening. Doctor Clarkson informed her about Anna's condition while Mary was calling in London to inform her father what was happening and that Charles and John had to come back at Downton as soon as possible.

**-00-**

Elsie had managed to rest for half an hour but the worry didn't let her rest much more. She stood up and started walking in the room very worried and nervous about her daughter. Three hours had passed but nothing happened. She was looking outside the window when she heard someone crying. She wanted to run to her daughter but decided against it and she waited there. A few minutes later the door opened and Mary came inside holding two babies in her arms. She felt so happy.

"Mrs. Carson meet your new granddaughter and grandson.", she said as she placed the baby boy in Elsie's arms.

"A baby boy? Oh my God, John and Charles will be so happy.", she said as she looked her grandson who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She looked up at Mary. "How is Anna?", she asked the young woman with a little worry.

"She's fine, Mrs. Carson. She is tired but she's fine. You can go see her when doctor Clarkson is finished.", she said to the older woman and looked the baby in her arms.

They sat in the chairs with the babies in their arms when the door opened and a very flushed John and a very happy Charles came inside. The two women were at their feet in an instant. Elsie walked slowly to where John was standing.

"John, meet your son.", she said to him while she placed the baby in his arms. He looked at his son with surprise and then at her. He was feeling so happy.

"Carson, you can hold your granddaughter.", she said as she placed the baby in Charles' arms. Charles was so happy that his daughter and grandchildren were fine. "Well, I'll go see if doctor Clarkson has finished with Anna and I'll come inform you.", she said and left the room.

John sat in a chair holding his son and looking him. Charles smiled at his granddaughter before turning his attention to his wife. "Elsie, are you feeling better? Lady Mary was worried about you when she informed his Lordship about Anna.", he said as kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine now, Charles. I'm happy to know that my daughter and grandchildren are fine.", she wiped a tear. "Oh Charles, I was so worried about her.", she looked the baby in her husband's arms.

The door opened and doctor Clarkson came in. He saw how happy they were and how different John and Charles were looking with the babies in their arms. "You can go and see Anna now if you want.", he smiled at them and looked at Elsie. "Mrs. Carson I see that you are feeling better now, but I would like to examine you just to be sure."

Elsie wanted to protest but when she looked at Charles, she decided against it. "Alright, doctor.", she said with a sad face. Charles looked at her and knowing that she wanted him with her, he placed the baby in John's arms and stayed in the room.

**-00-**

Anna woke up early this morning. She was so happy and nervous that she couldn't sleep. After washing and getting dressed, she went downstairs to prepare some tea to drink while reading her book. After half an hour little Charles started crying. She put her book away and took her cup in the kitchen before going upstairs. One by one her children started waking up and with the help of Elisabeth she washed them and got them dressed. A few minutes after finishing with the children John appeared clean and dressed.

"Good morning, love. Are you ready for our new start?", she asked her husband and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Of course, I am ready. I will make some tea to drink while you finish with the kids.", he kissed her back and went to the kitchen.

Anna watched him with a smile on her face and then turned her attention to her children. "Today is a very happy day for me and your father. Do you know that?", she asked them.

"Of course we know that, mummy. We also know that you and papa will have more work to do now but at least only papa will have to go away for three months.", said Elisabeth while she was fixing Christine's hair.

"Yes, my darling. Me and papa will take you to stay with grandpa and granny. Elisabeth and Rose you will help them with your brother and sister.", she said and finished dressing Charlie.

"Yes, mummy.", said the two girls.

"Now let's get your things and go downstairs to leave.", she said and went to take her things before helping her children with their things.

**-00-**

The kids stayed a while in the garden watching their parents walking to the big house. Alice and Charlie were running but their big sisters stopped them after a while to not hurt themselves. Charles was standing at the door watching his grandchildren and laughed with Elisabeth and Rose. He was very proud to see his two big granddaughters taking care of their little brother and sister when their parents weren't there. He watched them a little more and cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Come on, children. Granny has made a lovely breakfast for all.", he said and couldn't hide his smile when Charlie rushed inside to sit first at the table. They started to eat and Elsie saw Charlie eating very quickly.

"Charlie, slow down. You will make yourself sick if you eat very quickly, lad.", she said and smiled at him.

"Sorry, Granny.", he looked her with these two lovely brown eyes.

"Anna was looking very happy and nervous. Do you think we made the right decision, love?", Charles asked his wife while eating his breakfast.

"Absolutely, love. She is the perfect replacement for me. I wanted to retire two years ago but Charlie and Alice were only two years old and they needed her. She is as nervous as I was when it was my first day as a housekeeper. Don't worry, Charles. She will do it great. After all, she was trained from her mother.", she said and continued eating.

"Oh yes, she had a very good trainer and she is a lot like you.", he said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Elsie stood up and started gathering the plates to wash them. She turned her attention to her husband and grandchildren. "Why don't you go and make the second swing for the kids and I'm sure that Charlie would like to help you. Is that right, lad?", she asked her grandson who nodded with a big smile on his face. "I will wash here and join you when I finish with all these.", she gathered the plates and glasses.

"Alright, love.", he stood up and kissed her on the cheek. "Right, come on kids. Let's built the second swing in the garden.", he said and went outside followed by Charlie, Alice and Rose.

Elsie turned to wash the table and saw Elisabeth standing there watching her. "What's the matter, Bethy? Why don't you go outside to play with your sisters?", she asked her granddaughter.

"I will stay help you wash here and then we will go together outside. We could make some lemonade and biscuits. Please, Granny?", she looked her grandmother with those two lovely blue eyes and looked just like her mother. She almost jumped from her joy when Elsie nodded.

After almost an hour Elsie and Elisabeth went outside holding a tray with lemonade and biscuits. Elsie sat in the chair while Elisabeth went to help her sisters and brother with the swing. Charles left in charge Elisabeth and Rose and went to sit with his wife. They were retired now and they had plenty of time to do what they want. They could sleep and wake up whenever they wanted, they could make love whenever they wanted and they could have more moments with their grandchildren. They sat together watching them playing together and smiled. They had a perfect family with their daughter, their son and their grandchildren.

_**THE END**_

_**That is the end of my story. I hope you liked my story and you like the end. It was difficult for me to write it but finally I wrote it. Please review. **_


End file.
